xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Warkit
"Its about time I take fighting more seriously come at me''." '-Warkit to Kyoka in "Sibling Rivalry"' History New Generation Warkit was born and raised in the Land of Akasha. As an orphan, the local residents cared for him as if he were one of their own. He became Kyoto Toshinou's best-friend when Kyoto moved to the training grounds and tagged on all of his adventure not even knowing what a knight was at that time. The two would practice sword fighting and compete with one another eagerly, where Kyoto always won. They vowed they would fight to make people happy. When an accident occurred in the Land, Kyoto's father died protecting the citizens of the Land by his own daughter. This event caused Kyoto and Warkit to strive for different perspectives in life. After the two reached adulthood, Kyoto joined the Omega in order to become stronger so Warkit came with him. But he nearly failed the recruitment exam by almost leting a animal get killed by a ogre. Because Warkit managed to kill the monster in one blow, his instructor Raiza decided to allow him in the Omega as a noob. Saying Goodbye After becoming age 12, The Council between the Kobayashi, the Tezuka and the Toshino all blamed Kyoto for the crimes of his sister even though he played no part in it so they informed Warkit to stay away from the both of them. Kyoto's grandfather was saddened by this and brought much guilt, and so Kyoto and Warkit decides that it is finally time to become stronger go after Kyoka and to bring her back to the kind girl she was before. Warkit packs up his stuff and is given a sword by his Raiza that was formerly his old training sword being asked to take care of it. He goes to visit the graves of Kyoto's parents with Kyoto seeing him placing flowers on headstone, Warkit then noticed that Kyoto's mother was his mother by carrying the same scent. This is when the two became closer than before. Appearance Warkit dressed similarly chinese gods, in that he wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese influence.They also share similar breastplates, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He wears a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks; representing the two streaks of fur running down the back of his yōkai form. His white hair is only seen in a very high ponytail. The Chrome Vanadium-Pounding Paw worn at his waist, while his Toshinou Revenge(Highly upgraded AK-47) across his back. Personality He is very young but a strong spirit. Although Warkit is a demon, his pure spirit knows no corruption. He has only recently opened his eyes to vengance, but with his knowledge and bravery, his feelings for his comrades are first and foremost. His spirit is still growing. Warkit is sharp and extremely perceptive, allowing him to analyze any situation. Many times his wits have saved them from a variety of dangers. He understands his own capabilities well, and because he is willing to do whatever he can in any given situation, he is able to apply them to good effect. Equipment Chrome Vanadium-Pounding Paw Toshinou Revenge Relationships Skills Classes Affinity Light IQ Transformations Almighty Rogue Form Brawling Method Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apex Tribe Category:Toshino Clan